dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Don't Starve Together/@comment-177.241.40.5-20160709005002/@comment-28292997-20160709160851
A living player can revive a Ghost by giving said ghost a Telltale Heart, which can be crafted using 3 Grass and 1 Spider Gland. The player who crafts it will also lose 40 Health upon crafting it, however this change is not permanent. You can also revive by haunting a Touch Stone, which can be found in the world, the Touch Stone will quickly regenerate after being used, but it can only be used by the same player once. Another option is the Life Giving Amulet, which similar to the Touch Stone can revive you by haunting it, however unlike the Touch Stone it will permanently break once used, and is craftable. The amulet is also an inventory item, however it is often a good idea ''not ''to put it inside a container, especially if there are no living players to help you, as this means the Ghost will not be able to haunt the item, and thus cannot be revived by it. Another thing to note is that while the amulet can only be used to revive you once, it has a limited amount of durability. This durability is reduced when the item is worn and the wearers health is not full, and their hunger is not empty. Every so often it will heal the player 5 health in exchange for the loss of 5 hunger and 5% of the amulet's durability, meaning that it can break before being used for revival. Another method is the Meat Effigy, which unlike the two previously mentioned methods does not have to be haunted in order to function. When the Meat Effigy is crafted, you will lose a noticable amount of health. It can also be communed by other players, which will hurt them for the same amount of health, but make them the Meat Effigy's target. To know if you're the target of a Meat Effigy, there will be a small icon next to your Health meter resembling part of the Meat Effigy. You can only be the target of a single Meat Effigy at a time. Once the target of a Meat Effigy dies and becomes a ghost, they will have a large icon appear in the top right of the screen. If this icon is clicked, the player will be revived by the Meat Effigy. Because of the Telltale Heart's cheap price, it is often the best out of the previously mentioned methods, and other methods should only be used when a Telltale Heart is not usable, since the Telltale Heart can only be used by players who are alive. Another benefit of the Telltale Heart is that it will give the person who revives the ghost back a rather significant amount of Sanity, this is most likely done to compensate for the Sanity drain that players face when a ghost is on the server. Another thing to note about the Telltale Heart is that it will reduce the revived player's maximum Health by 25%, this effect can be negated through the use of a Booster Shot.